


Through the Fire (Come What May) (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Community: trope_bingo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fire, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Corriste de vuelta a una casa en llamas porque tenías que conseguir algo.





	Through the Fire (Come What May) (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Through the Fire (Come What May)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/872300) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



> Otro maravilloso oneshot de Jerakeen, mil gracias por dejarme traducirlo ^^

—Mierda, —Stiles resuella, bajando los escalones, apenas manteniéndose de pie.

Derek agarra su camisa cuando otra parte de la casa se derrumba detrás de ellos. Él arrastra a Stiles más lejos y solo se detiene cuando sus propias piernas finalmente se rinden y cae de rodillas.

—Joder, —dice Stiles, y luego comienza a toser y parece que no puede parar. Sus pulmones están ardiendo y su garganta se siente como si hubiera tragado rocas. Esto es surrealista. Estaba dormido, como hace diez minutos, y ahora la casa está en llamas.

Es tan fuerte. Stiles nunca supo que el fuego podía ser tan fuerte.

—¿Qué estabas pensando? —Derek gruñe, luciendo asesino.

Derek es el rey de la ira fuera de lugar, por lo que Stiles no se lo toma como algo personal. Es cómo lidia con las cosas. Gruñe primero, haz las preguntas más tarde.

—Tenía que conseguir algo, —escupió, sus dedos cerrándose instintivamente alrededor de la pequeña caja.

—Tenías que conseguir algo, —repite Derek, incrédulo. —Corriste de regreso a una casa en llamas porque tenías que conseguir algo.

—Es una especie de… —Esta explicación se ve interrumpida por otro ataque de tos, esta vez su pulmón está llegando a la mitad de su boca. —Es algo único en su clase.

Derek se pasa una mano por el pelo, lo deja aún peor si eso es posible, y suelta una risa amarga. —Correcto, —dice, sentándose y descansando los brazos sobre las rodillas. —Único en su clase.

Está usando pantalones de chándal, lo cual es extraño porque no los usaba cuando se acostaban. Debió haberse despertado con el sonido del fuego y habérselos puesto. Hablando de prioridades...

—¿Sabes quién más es único en su clase? —Derek le pregunta, con la cabeza inclinada burlonamente.

Stiles se dirige automáticamente a la casa. La casa era única. Derek y la manada la construyeron a mano, ladrillo a ladrillo. Allison personalmente diseñó el sistema de seguridad. Stiles y Lydia colocaron barreras en la base, esculpieron minuciosamente runas en cada puerta y marco de las ventanas. Él puede escuchar las sirenas acercándose, pero ya es demasiado tarde para salvar la casa. Todo lo que pueden hacer ahora es evitar que las llamas se propaguen a la reserva. La casa, su hogar, ya está perdida.

—Tú, —Derek interrumpe sus pensamientos.

Stiles lo mira sin comprender.

—Eres único, —explica Derek. —Así que realmente apreciaría si no entras más en edificios en llamas.

—Eso es muy romántico, —le dice Stiles. —Especialmente con esa mirada. —Y ni siquiera está bromeando. Los momentos más románticos de la vida de Stiles hasta ahora han sido compartidos con Derek, y un sorprendente número de ellos presenta ese mismo resplandor. Por lo general, hay menos hollín en la cara de Derek, pero aún así...

—¡Stiles!

Y ese sería su padre. Oh wow. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió a Stiles que su padre aparecería. Intenta ponerse de pie, hacerse parecer menos patético de lo que se siente en este momento, pero no puede ser. Las piernas le fallan después de solo unos segundos, y se encuentra en los brazos de Derek.

Se está desmayando, literalmente, en los brazos de Derek. Este fin de semana no está yendo como él lo planeó. Se suponía que cualquier desmayo iba al revés.

—Papá, —grazna, su voz probablemente no hace nada para aliviar la preocupación de su padre. —Estoy bien. Estamos bien. Salimos a tiempo.

—Y luego volvió a entrar y salió de nuevo, —se queja Derek detrás de él.

Stiles le da un codazo en el estómago.

—Jesús, —dice su padre, pasando sus manos por la cara de Stiles, por sus brazos, como si tratara de asegurarse de que realmente está allí. —Derek, —dice, reconociendo la presencia detrás de Stiles. —¿Estás bien, hijo?

—Sí, —dice Derek. —Sí. Estamos bien. Las barreras nos alertaron a tiempo.

—¿Estás seguro de que no hay nadie más adentro? —pregunta, disparando miradas de preocupación al infierno que Stiles ignora cuidadosamente en este momento.

Stiles niega con la cabeza. —Sí estoy seguro. —Él rogó, suplicó y esperaba que todos estuvieran fuera durante el fin de semana. Hizo planes meticulosos, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Él simplemente no pensó en tener en cuenta un maldito fuego.

—¿Cazadores? —su padre pregunta, luciendo sombrío.

—Probablemente, —responde Derek. Su voz no es más que un susurro, y Stiles puede sentir sus músculos tensarse, como si estuviera llorando, silenciosamente, con todo su cuerpo. El corazón de Stiles toma velocidad. Maldición, esto no está sucediendo.

Él había hecho la tarta de queso favorita de Derek. Él había comprado una nueva camisa de vestir para la ocasión. Tenía un maldito corte de pelo, porque quería que Derek lo mirara y quedara impresionado. Quería que los ojos de Derek brillaran. Quería a Derek feliz y vertiginoso y se excitó. No lo quería en estado de shock y asustado y llorando a su familia una vez más.

Se da vuelta en los brazos de Derek y lo acerca, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Derek para encontrar su olor bajo el hollín.

—Estamos bien, —susurra. —Ahora está bien.

Derek tiembla bajo el toque de Stiles y deja escapar un sonido pequeño y herido.

—Está bien, —insiste Stiles. —Es solo una casa. Solo son cosas. Podemos comprar cosas nuevas. Podemos construir otra casa. Todo va a estar bien, porque estamos bien.

Derek asiente y respira profundamente, tratando de controlar la respuesta de su cuerpo. Stiles sabe que Derek se hubiera sentido infinitamente mejor si hubiera habido una pelea. Si pudiera dejarse llevar por la adrenalina y soltarse... Pero los cobardes no se quedaron y lucharon, entonces Derek tiene que lidiar con el hecho de que alguien trató de matarlos, alguien quemó su casa. Alguien quería que reviviera el peor momento de su vida y muriera de dolor.

Alguien, promete Stiles, morirá de una manera muy dolorosa.

Pero no ahora. Primero deben cuidarse a sí mismos. Necesitan cuidarse el uno al otro.

—Oye, —dice Stiles, presionando un beso en el cuello de Derek. —¿Quieres que llame a la manada? ¿Quieres escuchar sus voces? ¿Asegúrate de que estén bien?

Derek niega con la cabeza, tembloroso y vacilante, cuando la voz de su padre los interrumpe una vez más. —No creo que sea necesario, —dice, señalando con la cabeza hacia un Toyota que se detiene en el extremo de la propiedad. Allison abre la puerta del conductor y sale, vistiendo una de las chaquetas de Scott sobre su camisón. Ella se ve horrorizada, mirando la casa con una mano sobre su boca. Scott parece estar a punto de cambiar.

Derek deja escapar un suspiro y se relaja un poco.

—Papá, —dice Stiles. —¿Puedes decirles que estamos bien? Solo necesito un momento.

Su padre lo mira desconfiado, pero de todos modos se dirige hacia Allison y Scott.

—Está bien, —dice Stiles, asintiendo para sí mismo mientras un nuevo plan toma forma en su mente. Se arrastra un poco sobre sus rodillas y deja ir a Derek por un momento. La caja todavía está apretada en su mano izquierda, el terciopelo azul se está desgastado en algunos lugares debido a sus inquietos dedos. Él se aferró a ella el tiempo suficiente.

—Derek, —comienza, y luego tiene que aclararse la garganta porque tiene humo, hollín y miedo, y todo tipo de otras emociones lo ahoga. —Yo… —Pasa el pulgar por el borde de la caja. —Este no es el mejor momento, —admite. —Pero he estado esperando el mejor momento, el momento perfecto, desde hace meses, y... tal vez no exista tal cosa. Simplemente no quiero esperar más, y aún más que eso, no lo hago. Queremos que recordemos hoy que los cazadores incendiaron la casa. Quiero... Necesito que se trate de otra cosa.

Derek no tiene idea de lo que está hablando. No es como si estuviera disparando en todos los cilindros en este momento, y Stiles mantuvo una tapa bastante apretada en esto.

—Te amo, —dice, tragando saliva. —Lo sabes. Ha sido así desde que tenía dieciséis años.

Oye que su padre se aclara la garganta significativamente.

—De una manera completamente platónica, —dice, levantando la voz.

—Gracias, —le grita su padre.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco y se vuelve hacia Derek, quien finalmente parece estar calmándose. —¿Dónde estaba?

—Me amas, —dice Derek, una pequeña sonrisa curvándose en sus labios.

—Sí, —le dice Stiles. —Lo que me lleva a esto. —Él se sienta en cuclillas, esto es extraño cuando los dos están sentados; Stiles siempre imaginó a Derek de pie y levanta la caja.

Derek frunció las cejas confundido.

—Es una caja, —explica Stiles. —Un joyero.

—Ya veo.

—Y hay un anillo dentro, —dice Stiles, empujando la tapa para abrirla.

—Está bien, —dice Derek. Sus ojos están fijos en el anillo, lo que está poniendo a Stiles muy, muy nervioso.

—Es único en su clase, ya ves, —dice. —Lo diseñé. Los materiales tienen todo...

—Stiles, concéntrate, —dice Derek.

—Bien, —asiente Stiles. —Así que... Um. Sé que nunca hablamos sobre esto, y este es, como el peor momento, pero sabes qué, me enamoré de ti sosteniéndote sobre 2 metros de agua, mientras estabas paralizado del cuello hacia abajo y un jodido kanima estaba fuera esperando por nuestra sangre, así que no es como que esto sea sorprendente...

Derek sonríe. Stiles oye la voz de Allison en el fondo diciendo: —Oh, Dios mío. ¿Está él... en serio... —Seguido por un grupo de personas que la callaban.

—Entonces, —dice Stiles, sonriendo como un lunático. —Estamos oficialmente sin hogar. Tenemos cazadores detrás de nosotros, otra vez. Y todas nuestras posesiones terrenales están ardiendo mientras hablamos. Para contrarrestar el horror absoluto de este día, creo que deberías casarte conmigo.

—Lo crees, eh, —dice Derek. Casi histérico a juguetón en menos de tres minutos. Stiles es bueno.

—Sí. Deberías casarte conmigo. Debería casarme contigo. Deberíamos ser una pareja casada. —Él hace una cara. Eso suena extraño. —Nunca lo dije en voz alta antes. Una pareja de casados. Eso suena tan... viejo.

Derek rueda sus ojos. —¿Realmente vas a preguntarme, o debería simplemente luchar por el anillo de tu mano?

—Sabes que nunca digo que no a la lucha contigo

Derek lo derriba en el suelo.

****

Ya casi está amaneciendo, los bomberos todavía están tratando de controlar las llamas, y Stiles está tumbado en el suelo con un lobo alfa sobre él, sonriendo con el beso más cálido y feliz de su vida.

—Sí, —dice Derek contra sus labios, antes de ir a por otro beso, y luego otro, y otro.

En algún lugar a su izquierda, Allison está vitoreando e Isaac (¿cuándo llegó allí?) grita sus felicitaciones.

—Que alguien les de una manta a estos idiotas, —dice su padre, y un momento después hay un manta de tela naranja que los cubre a los dos.

Stiles se la pone sobre sus cabezas y los coloca de lado, besando a Derek sin prisas, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, ¿y de qué trata todo esto?

—¿Puedo tener mi anillo ahora? —Derek pregunta.

Stiles toma su mano y lo ayuda a ponérselo.

Queda perfecto.

****

—¿Si fuera solo un pequeño incendio y tuviera tiempo para rescatar algunos de mis libros?

—No.

—¿Y si tuviéramos un cachorro? ¿Qué pasaría si tuviera que volver por el cachorro? Derek, no puedo dejar al cachorro.

—Tienes una manada por una razón. Uno de nosotros salvará a tu hipotético cachorro.

—¿Qué pasaría si ninguno estuviera allí y tuviera un libro único e invaluable sobre la mitología del hombre lobo en su interior?

—No.

—¡Y lo necesitábamos para salvar la vida de Isaac de una rara enfermedad de hombre lobo!

—No.

—Pero que si...

—No. No estás corriendo hacia un edificio en llamas nunca más. Ninguna. Vez

—Pero qué pasaría si... ¿y si tuviéramos un bebé? ¿Qué pasaría si nuestro bebé estuviera durmiendo dentro y tuviera que ir a buscarla? ¿Entonces qué?

—...¿qué?

—Qué. No dije nada.

FIN


End file.
